Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. A resident of the magical land of Equestria, she joins the Crystal Knights with her friend Trixie Lulamoon to defend the Multiverse. She acts as sort of a straight man to some of the more insane happenings that the Knights encounter, even acting as the "commanding officer", as she calls it, for the team's younger members. Personality Despite being the top student of the Princess of Friendship, Starlight still has MUCH to learn about friendship and controlling her emotions. She's frequently shown to be overly reliant on her magic to solve problems or accomplish tasks, even in her human form, and has a tendency to not think her plans through very well. She starts to overcome these faults over time and learn from them, and still has some temper issues, causing her to sometimes lash out or use magic without thinking. However, she will step up when she needs to, even sometimes being the one to break up arguments and getting the group back on task, and has good relations with almost everyone on the team, especially Pink and the younger team members. She also sometimes demonstrates an aversion to being in a leadership role due to her past actions, though she proves to have a natural talent for it and eventually overcomes her fears. However, from time to time, she will get overwhelm with taking responsibility of so many people, often freezing up, causing the others to try and resolve the problem themselves, even leading them to split up. She also occasionally worries and beats herself up for her past evil acts, deeming herself unworthy of being on the team. She also really likes kites. History Pre-Series Mini-Series On a seemingly normal day, Starlight fell through a mysterious red portal and landed in a forest, in the form she took when she entered Sunset's world. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to explore her surroundings while thinking of what kind phenomena could have caused the portal to open, believing that it most likely had something to do with Equestrian magic. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted when she encountered a group of strange black and white humanoids. She tried to make a break for it, only to be cornered by several more. Just then, she was saved by a large pink woman with a magic shield. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Ablilites Magic Despite being turned human, Starlight was quick to discover that she was still able to control her magic. With it, she can perform many magical abilities, like being able to use telekinesis at long range, projects magical barriers, shoot powerful magic blasts, self-levitation, cloud-walking, basic laser-like blasts, crystallizing spells, teleportation, transfiguration, super speed, self-duplication, and invisibility to hide herself and at least two others around her. Relationships Trixie Lulamoon Pink Diamond Usagi Tsukino Starscream Sunset Shimmer Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Magic Users Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Equestrian Category:My Little Pony Category:Cartoon Characters